1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insulating containers and more particularity to containers incorporating a substance known to hold heat or cold for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Thermos bottles and ice coolers have been known in the art for a long time. Smaller containers such as serving dish have also incorporated a separable section in which to put hot or cold water or ice. In recent years, several inventions related to beverage containers and incorporating “gel packs” have been introduced such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,422 by Gordon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176 by Johnson. There is U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,943 by Masashi which discloses a box which contains an element made to receive hot or cold water which can be inserted inside the box and U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,757 by Heverly which discloses a container having a separable compartment in which can be introduced one or more gel packs.
None of the prior art offers a very simple three part container which can be cheaply manufactured to the point of being disposable with interchangeable parts to fit between different sized containers.